V19 To Be Continued
ゼノヴィアの生徒会長当選のお祝いパーティをした日のことだ。 *It's the day where the celebration party of Zenovu~ia of student council president elected. その日, お祝いによる大騒ぎを一通り済ませたあとで, アザゼル先生の研究ラボにオカルト研究部の皆が集った。 *That day, after you have finished one way the fuss by celebration, everyone gathered in the occult Research Department to research labs of Azazel teacher. 先生が俺たちをラボに呼んだ理由を先ほど軽く聞かされたが……それは驚きの報告だった! *Although teacher has been told just lightly the reason that called us to lab ...... It was reported of a surprise! ラボの深部, 厳重に設置された幾重ものゲートを通って俺たちは隔離されたとある集中冶療室の前にたどり着いた。 ガラス越しに確認できるのは, 無数の機器類に繋がれているヴァレリー・ツェペシュの姿だった。 クリフォトに奪われた聖杯が戻っていないため, いまだ目覚めないままだった。 *Deep part of the lab, us through the gate of strictly also the installed Ikue was reached before the intensive medical room there to have been isolated. You can check through the glass, it was the appearance of Valerie Tepes that are connected to the myriad of equipment. For the Holy Grail, which was robbed in Qliphoth has not returned, it was still you do not wake up yet. その集中治療室に入る二人の姿――ギャスパーとアザゼル先生だった。 ヴァレリーの横についたギャスパーは愛しい恩人の髮をそっと撫でる。 ギャスパーは一人で二日に一回はここを訪れて眠ったままの彼女に日々の出来事を語りかけていたという。 せっかく, 再会できた二人なのに……近くにありながら, 物凄く遠くにも感じてしまうとあいつは寂しそうな表情でそう語っていたな。 *Two people figure entering the intensive care unit - it was Gaspar and Azazel teacher. Gasper was on the side of Valerie stroking gently hair of dear benefactor. Gasper is once in two days alone that had been speaking to her day-to-day events in the remains asleep can visit here. Pains, while nearby ...... Even though two people who were able to meet again, I had been told so in When feels even terribly far He is lonely expression. アザゼル先生は手に持ったアタッシュケースを台の上で開き, その中身を取り出した。 *Azazel teacher opens the attache case that you have to hand over the platform, was taken out of its contents. 何かの欠片を中心にして作られたぺンダントった――。 *A piece of something was Tsu pendant made in the center -. その欠片は――先日ヴァスコ・ストラーダから譲り受けた本物の聖杯の欠片だ。 そう, 今日ここに先生が俺たちを呼んだ理由とは……本物の聖杯の欠片を用いてヴァレリーを目覚めさせるというものだったのだ! この報告を先ほど受けたとき, 本当に俺たちは驚いた! 筋肉じいさんから貰った聖杯の欠片でそのようなことが可能になるだなんて……。 *The piece is - but pieces of real Holy Grail that was handed from the other day Vasco Strada. Yes, he today teacher here is was that the reason that called us awaken Valerie using a piece of ...... real Holy Grail! When I received earlier this report, really us was surprised! The ...... in the Holy Grail of pieces that I got from muscle old man Nante it becomes possible to such a thing. 欠片を使ってぺンダントを生成したグリゴリ。 先生はそれを持ってべッドに横たわるヴァレリーのもとに歩み寄る。 *Grigori you have generated a pendant using a piece. Teacher compromise to the original Valerie lying to the downy head with it. 室内の会話がスピーカーを通して俺たちにも聞こえてきた。 *Conversation in the room has been heard to us through the speakers. 『……これで本当にヴァレリーが?』 *"...... This really Valerie?" ギャスパーが瞳を潤ませながら先生に問う。 *With watery eyes Gaspar ask the teacher. 先生はやさしい笑みを浮かべて言う。 *Teacher say smiling friendly smile. 『ああ, この娘のりない聖杯の代わりと言っちゃなんだがな。 本物の聖杯の欠片で作ったペンダントだ, これを首にかければ, おそらく――』 *"Ah, but what's to say that instead of the Holy Grail missing of this daughter I. It's pendant made with real Holy Grail of pieces, if multiplied by this on the neck, perhaps - " 静かに首にペンダントをかける先生。 しばらく静観していると――, *Teacher to put the pendant gently on the neck. For a while and have been wait-and-see -, 『……ぅ』 *"...... ~U" ヴァレリーの口から声らしきものが漏れる! さらに見守っていると, 両目がゆっくりとだが, 徐々に開いていく! 天井を見上げるヴァレリーは, 明かりに一瞬目をくらませていた。 *Leaks what appears to voice from the mouth of Valerie! As I watched further, but it is slowly both eyes, and gradually open! Valerie to look up at the ceiling, had been blinded for a moment first to light. 「…………うーん…………ぁぁ……あれ……?」 *"............ Well ............ Aa ...... there ...?" 意識も目覚めているようだ。 彼女に顔を近づけるギャスパー。 その顔は――涙でくしゃくしゃになっていた。 それでも精一杯笑みを浮かべてギャスパーは問う。 *Consciousness also seems to be awakening. Gasper to approach her in the face. His face - had become crumpled with tears. Still Gasper ask you smiling utmost smile. 『……ヴァレリー。 わかる? 僕だよ?』 *"...... Valerie. Know? But me? " 彼女の手を取るギャスパーに, ヴァレリーは微笑みを浮かべた。 *To her take a hand Gasper, Valerie was a smile. 『……あら, ギャスパーじゃない。 おはよう』 *『…… It's not Oh, Gaspar. Good morning ' ぼけっとした口調――それはあの吸血鬼の国で出会ったヴァレリー・ツェペシュそのままだった。 *The Boketto tone - it was and I met Valerie Tepes as it is in the country of that vampire. 『ヴァレリー……ヴァレリー!』 *"Valerie ...... Valerie!" 想いを堪えきれなかったギャスパーが名を叫んでヴァレリーの胸元で泣いた。 *Gasper which could not bear the thought is was crying in the chest of Valerie screaming the name. もう一度, 出会いたかったはずだ。 もう一度, 話したかったはずだ。 救おうとして目前まで迫ったのに彼女は――意識を閉ざしたのだから。 *Should I wanted to meet again,. Should I wanted to talk again. Forthcoming right up to save her--consciousness sealed for so. 胸で泣くギャスパーをヴァレリーがやさしく撫でた。 *Valerie the Gasper cry in the chest stroked gently. 『うふふ, ギャスパーったら, もうどうしたの? 泣き虫さんは変わらずよね』 *"Hoho, and No Once Tsu Gasper, was what anymore? I'm unchanged crybaby Mr. " …………俺は……ただただ感動の涙を溢れさせて見ているしかなかった。 でも, 良かった! 本当に良かった! まさか, こんな方法で彼女を目覚めさせることができるなんてさ! 見れば眷属の皆も大号泣してギャスパーとヴァレリーの再会を見守っていた。 *............ I had to have seen by flooding the tears of nothing but impressed ....... But, it was good! It was really good! No way, it Doing a thing to awaken her in such a way! Also all of Kin a big crying had watched the reunion of Gasper and Valerie If you look. ああ, そうさ! 良かったな, ギャー助! もう, 二人の邪魔をする奴なんていやしない! いちゃダメなんだ! そんなのがいたら, 俺が, ギャスパーが, 皆が, 絶対に許すわけがねぇ! *Oh, yeah! It was good Na, Gya assistant! The other, not palm have Nante guy to interfere with the two of them! Icha bad do it! When such the stomach, I have, Gaspar is, everyone, Hey is not to forgive absolutely! 先生が二人の姿を見て安堵の息を吐いていた。 *Teacher I wore breath of relief to see the two people figure of. 『ったく, けっこう賭けだったんだがな。 応急処置にしちゃ, うまくいったってことでいいのか?』 *"I want, you know... it was a gamble. And first aid or toys, it worked so good in that? ' 先生が顔を上げたギャスパーに言う。 *I say to Gaspar the teacher looked up. 『いいか, ギャスパー。 これだけは気を付けろ。 まず, そのペンダントは常につけておけ。 外したらどうなるか, 俺も保証できん。 それと, クリフォトが持つヴァレリーの聖杯を奪取しない限り, 外に出すな。 このあとすぐに兵藤家の周囲――おまえと木場が暮らすマンションも含めた一帯に特例の結界を張る。 つまり, ペンダントをつけつつ, その一帯から出さなければ現状は維持できるってことだな』 *"Mind you, Gaspar. So just watch out. First of all, always soak the pendant. I can't guarantee what happens if you detach,. And with that, as long as does not seize the Holy Grail of qliphoth with Valerie, let out. After this immediately hyodo House around--in the region including the mansion living with Kiba's special to form a barrier. I.e., pendant, while produce from the region can maintain status quo? ' なるほど, この目覚めは仮のもので, 本来の彼女の聖杯をきちんと奪取しなければ本当の自由は得られないってことか。 んでもって, 俺の家の周囲に彼女が安全に行動できる特殊な結界を張るってことね。 *Indeed, this awakening is that of temporary, or that it me true freedom is not obtained unless you take properly the original of her Holy Grail. To have Nde, I thing it me put a special barrier that she can safely action around the my house. リアスが治療室の先生にガラス越しに語りかける。 *Rias is speak through the glass to the teacher of the treatment room. 「……ストラーダ猊下は, 挑戦状と共にこちらの益になるものも持ってきていたのね」 *「…… Strada his Holiness, nothing to gain here along with a challenge was brought in. " 『あの男のことだ。 ただ渡すにも理由が欲しかったんだろう。 拳で語るタイプだ。 クーデター組の不満を解消しつつも, こちらへの配慮を忘れなかった。 そういう男だよ』 *"It's about that man. Just also wonder why I wanted to pass. It's the type to talk with fist. While eliminating the coup sets of dissatisfaction also did not forget the attention to here. It's kind of guy. " ……アーシアも木場もゼノヴィアも, そしてギャスパーまでもがストラーダのじいさんによる配慮で救われた。 あのじいさんは……ここまで用意してこの地を踏んだのだろう。 *...... Asia also Kiba nor Zenovu~ia, and Gaspar also to have been saved in the consideration by the old man of the Strada. That old man is probably trod this earth are prepared ...... so far. 先生が言う。 *Teacher says. 『……これはな, 保険なんだろうな』 *『…… This is, insurance would ' 「保険?」 *"Insurance?" 問う俺に先生が続ける。 *The question is I continue to teacher. 『最悪, 奴らに渡ったヴァレリーの聖杯が奪取できない場合, 俺たちが破壊するという選択肢も生まれるだろう。 ……奴らに悪用されるぐらいならってな』 *"Gonna destroy us if you can't take Valerie went to the worst, their Holy Grail, is also an option. …… A goodbye as they exploit ' まあ, そういう可能性もあるということか。 取り返したいけど, もし世界か, 聖杯かということになったら……。 俺は取り返す気満々だし, そのときになったら死ぬ気でもがくだろう。 でも, 最悪の選択を憂慮する者が出てもおかしくない事柄だ。 *Well, there is such a possibility? But I want to get back, if would be world or, Holy Grail. I cranked back would even care about dying people and, that when it comes. Also, also is concerned about the worst choice of wrong things. 先生は唸る。 *Teacher groan. 『だが, 奴らのことだ, ヴァレリーの聖杯を盾にしてくることだってあるはずだ。 ストラーダめ, 敵のやり方をよくわかっている。 それに対するこちらの心構えの持ち様に関してもな』 *"But should we are always guys that come to shield, Valerie's Holy Grail. Strada because, well know the enemy way. Click here for preparedness have travellers without regard ' 盾, か。 ああ, あのリゼヴィムのクソ野郎なら嬉々としてやってきそうだ。 ストラーダのじいさんはそれを想定もしたってことだ。 *Shield, or. Oh, it's gleefully came likely it if fucking asshole of that Rizevu~imu. Old man of Strada's that mean was also assumed it. 「教会上層部が聖杯の欠片を提供したのは, ヴァレリーの聖杯を盾にされるという場面に直面したとき, こちらの躊躇いを薄れさせるためってことね」 *"Church upper part has provided a piece of the Holy Grail is, when faced with a scene that is to shield the Holy Grail of Valerie, I gonna be in order to make faded hesitation here" ――と, リアスが言った。 *- And, Rias said. 『ああ, そうだ, リアス。 「DxD」 構成員の決心を鈍らせるのに比べたら, 聖遺物である真の聖杯の一片ぐらい安いものだとストラーダたちが判断したとも言える。 まあ, 前線で戦うおまえたちがヴァレリーの聖杯を盾にされた結果, 世界が滅んだら聖杯どころじゃないからな』 *"Oh, it's so, Rias. When compared to dampen the decision of "DxD" members, it can be said that the Strada us with something cheap about true Holy Grail of piece has determined is a holy relic. Well, as a result of you, who fight in the front is to shield the Holy Grail of Valerie, I because the world is not a far from Holy Grail Once perished " 各神話体系のためにクリフォトと前線で戦う俺たちに対して抱く憂慮に比べたら, 真の聖杯の欠片でも安かったってことか。 *When compared to the concern that have for us to fight in the Qliphoth and facades for each myth system, whether that mean was cheap also true Holy Grail of pieces. 「不安要素を少しでも消してきたってことですか。 正直, これは私たちの心情的にも相当大きいでしょうね」 *"Is that the fear factor has disappeared a little. Honestly, this is our emotionally will be considerable. " ロスヴァイセさんもストラーダのじいさんのやり方に感心をしていた。 *Ross vaisse also Strada's grandfather's way had to admire. 「祐斗先輩の同志の件も, この聖杯欠片も, クーデターを利用してこちらに渡したということですかね。 クーデターを起こしたお詫びの形として……」 *"Matter of Yuto senior comrades also, this Holy Grail pieces also, and I guess is that passed here by using the coup. ...... As a form of apology that caused the coup " 小猫ちゃんの言葉に木場が瞑目する。 *Kiba is nominal in words of Shoneko chan. 「……わざと負い目を被った上でそれらをすために, か。 強引なやり口だけど, トライへキサ復活が危険視されるなかで, リゼヴィムの扇動も重なったから, ここしかタイミングがなかったんでしょうね……」 *「…… Incurred indebtedness on purpose and on to them, either. A strong pull from incitement to rizevim also coincided in 666 revived dangerous tactics, but I had timing only here I guess...... " 『聖杯の欠片も, 「聖剣計画」 での生き残りも, 教会内部の機密事項だ。 タダでくれてやるわけにもいかないだろうさ。 長年悪魔や堕天使を相手にドンパチしてたんだからな。 教会の内乱を利用しての譲渡。 ――食えない奴さ, ストラーダ』 *"A piece of the Holy Grail, and survival in the holy sword plans, confidential matters inside the Church's. Do it for free would not even to go to. Longtime demons and fallen angels was switches to I'm a. Assignment of using the civil war in the Church. --With a Foxy man, Strada ' 先生は呆れるような口調だったが, どこか感服している声音だった。 元敵である悪魔や吸血鬼に大事な本物の聖杯の欠片を渡すんだから, 複雑な事情と想いが教会内部で錯綜して不満が出ても仕方なかっただろうしな。 *The teacher was tone like amazed, but it was somewhere to admire to have vocal. And because I pass a piece of important real Holy Grail to demons and vampires, a former enemy, I to would complex circumstances and feelings was not how even out dissatisfaction with complicated within the Church. とうのストラーダのじいさんは尋問の末, エヴァルド・クリスタルディと共に投獄されたそうだ。 ……一切の言い訳をせずに裁きに身を任せるとのこと。 彼らの訴えは三大勢力のトップ陣の間でも一考の余地ありとされたため, クーデターは無駄ではなかったのだろう。 ……けど, 何かしらの罰は受けねばならないんだろうな……。 *Old man of the party of the Strada is the end of the interrogation, but so was imprisoned along with the Ewald Crystal di. ...... To judgment without the excuse of any thing of the surrender. For their complaint has been that there is room for consideration even among top executives of three many forces, coup wonder was not in vain. ...... But, do not wonder must be received is something of punishment .... 俺は頭を振って, 気持ちを切り替える。 *I shook my head, switch the feeling. 「ま, だとしても俺はヴァレリーの聖杯を取り戻す気まんまんだけどな」 *' Even, regain the Holy Grail of Valerie I feel my a ' 俺がそう強く宣言した。 当然だ。 奪われたものは取り返してなんぼだ。 *I'm so strongly proclaimed. It's of course. Regaining lost a Scripps Research team's. これには皆も 「もちろん」 と異口同音に賛成した。 *In this everyone also agreed with one voice 'of course'. 先生がふと木場に問う。 *Teacher questioning to Kiba suddenly. 『――で, 木場よ。 再会したばかりの同志とはどうだ?』 *"--With Kiba's. And comrade recently reunited what is? ' トスカさんとのことだろう。 木場ははにかんだ表情で言う。 *It would be with Tosca. Kiba said with a shy look. 「え, えーと……とりあえず, 数年間に起きた出来事と駒王町のことを話して, 皆を紹介しました。 わからないことだらけだと思うので, 僕と皆で彼女にいろいろ教えていきます」 *"For example, Well ...... Anyway, talking about what has happened and Koma-o the town for several years, was introduced everyone. Because I think it's full of things you do not know, we will various teaching her at all with me. " そう, トスカさんは木場の住むマンションと兵藤家を行き来して, いろいろと学び始めている。 教会の施設を出たことのない彼女は, カルチャーショックも多く, その点は同じ経緯を踏んだアーシアやゼノヴィアがフォローしていた。 まずは日本語の習得が先になりそうだ。 *So, Tosca Mr. back and forth an apartment and Hyodo house to live with Kiba, have many things to learn beginning. Never leaving the church facilities she, culture shock many, the point is Asia and Zenovu~ia you have stepped on the same circumstances had to follow. First likely to learn of the Japanese ahead. 木場はというと――本当に憑き物が取れたように温和な表情となっている。 ……俺が憂慮していたこいつを収める鞘ができたんだろうな。 木場は彼女を生涯守ることを決意したと語っていた。 *Kiba and say - you are really become inherent is balanced so mild expression. ...... I guess could sheath to contain the guy that I was concerned about. Kiba had said it was decided to protect her life. こうなると心配になるのは, 真羅先輩だけど……。 真羅先輩はまだ諦めていないようで, *And become anti-a worry, I'm Shilla senior .... Shilla senior is like not yet given up, 「ラ, ライバル上等です! どうせ, 兵藤くんにも勝たなきゃいけないんですから!」 *"La, the rival is better! Anyway, because I do not go unless win also Hyodo-kun! " ――と, 意気込んでいた。 俺も恋のライバルに入っているんですか!? 本当, カンべンしてくださいよ, 真羅先輩! *- And I was not enthusiastic. I also Do you have entered the rival of love!? True, by, please Kanbenshi, Shilla senior! 先生がふと漏らす。 *Teacher divulge suddenly. 『……ふーっ, なんだかんだで, 俺の心配事はひとつひとつ無くなっていくもんだな。 あとはおまえらがクリフォトをぶっ倒せるぐらいに成長するのを待つだけかね』 *『…… Hmm!, what, have lost every single thing to worry about for me is one thing carryin' a. After you've qliphoth, hanging out to beat just waiting to grow up? ' 期待の一声をいただいてしまった! それはもう少し待ってください! あっちも強敵揃いなんで, 準備するだけでも一苦労なんですよ! *We had expected a voice! Wait for it a bit more! I'm a hard time there because my strong suit, just be prepared! ――と, 突如, 朱乃さんが誰かからの連絡に気づいたようで施設の床に連絡用の魔方陣を展開させた。 投影された人物はソーナ前会長だった。 *--And, suddenly, Zhu San contact from someone who seems to have noticed the evolved contact for magic on the floor of the facility. The projected figure was Zona President. 『リアス, いまだいじょうぶかしら?』 *"Rias, I wonder now okay?" その表情は緊迫の色に包まれていた。 *The expression had been wrapped in tension of color. 「どうしたの, ソーナ? こんなに慌てて連絡を飛ばしてくるなんて……」 *And "The What's wrong, Sona? ...... And Nante come skipping the contact in a hurry so " 『ライザー・フェニックスの試合についてです……』 *"It is about the game of riser Phoenix ......" 「そういえば, そろそろ結果が出てもおかしくないわね」 *"Come to think of it, I'm not amusing even out soon result" そう, 今日試合だと事前にレイヴェルから連絡を受けていた。 *So, had been contacted in advance from Reivu~eru it's game today. しかし, ソーナ前会長の表情は緊張の度合いを強めるばかり。 *However, just Zona is former chairman of expression strengthen the degree of tension. 『…………』 *"............" 「……ソーナ?」 *"...... Sona?" 怪訝に間うリアスにソーナ前会長は沈黙を破る。 *Zona former chairman to sales Rias between the dubious break the silence. 『ライザー・フェニックスと, レイヴェルさんが――』 *"And riser Phoenix, Mr. Reivu~eru is -" その一言は, 不吉をすべて孕んでいた――。 *The word was not fraught all the ominous -.